Judas
by The Englanderish
Summary: A little twoshot I did. Set in something of a hybrid of old DC canon, the New 52 and the Teen Titans animated series. Terra receives the order. But what if she can't do it? I may add additional chapters later as and when I have ideas. Think of this as the potential beginnings of a compilation of short pieces.
1. Chapter 1

**Judas**

The Email came.

The one she had been expecting.

The one she had been dreading.

Terra took a deep, shuddering breath and fought for control for a moment.

It was time.

* * *

Beast Boy looked up at the sound of small knocking on the door.

"Come in," The door slid open.

It was Terra.

She was biting her lip and glancing uneasily at him.

"Gar... can... can I stay with you tonight?"

He smiled warmly at her, "Like you had to ask?" he patted the space on the bed beside him. She sat down next to him and glanced at the photo album in his lap.  
"Still looking through that thing?" she asked, in her usual playful tone.  
"Well how many people can say they have an album of their time with the Doom Patrol? But enough about history; I think the present is pretty important right about now," he placed the album on his desk then turned fully to face her.  
"Smart choice," she smiled slyly, before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. They spent a moment, staring into each other's eyes, before their lips met. Words gave way to actions. They leant into each other, each wrapping themselves in the other.

Locked in their embrace, they lost themselves.

They remained like that for a while.

No words, no interruptions; no disapproving Robin or Batgirl; no taunting from Cyborg; no invasively overjoyed Starfire; no cutting remarks from Raven; none of Kid Flash's insufferably shit-eating grin; no clinical commentary from Fixit. Just two people in love. Kissing.

Nothing more, nothing less.

And then the memories began to seep in for Terra.

Everything they'd been through.

The fear, the pain, the joy, the pleasure, the hope.

And then the guilt.

The lies.

No.

She couldn't do this.

Not anymore.

This couldn't be goodbye.

This couldn't be the end.

She had to tell him.

'He'll hate me. He won't want me.'

She was shaking now.

'He'll hate me, he'll hate me, he'llhatemehe'llhatemehe'llhatemeHE'LLHATEME!'

"Tara? What wrong?" Beast Boy had broken off the kiss now and was studying her, looking positively alarmed, "Why are you crying? I mean, I know I'm a pretty bad kisser, but even so..." he laughed nervously, then stopped.

Terra blinked the tears from her eyes.

More kept coming.

For all she could see, she might as well be underwater.

Her head dropped onto his shoulder, beginning to sob.

"T-Tara... you're scaring me now," he wrapped his arms tighter around her, even as hers dropped from him, "Tara? Tara? Please tell me what's wrong."

He nestled his head into her shoulder.

After a moment, she was able to form coherent thought again.

She raised her head slightly, up to his ear.  
"Gar..." she whispered, "if... if you knew something about me... something terrible about me... would-" she swallowed hard, "would you still... care... about me?"  
"Tara? What are you saying?"  
"Gar... would you?"  
"Tara... I love you. Nothing will change that. Nothing can change that – Not anymore. You're a good person, no matter what you think-"  
"No. I'm not good... I'm awful. I've betrayed you. I've betrayed you all. I've been lying to you all since I joined the Titans."  
"What? Tara, what are you talking about?"  
"When Deathstroke kidnapped me... I wasn't in stasis. Not for most of the time. He... he was training me... to join the Titans. He... he wanted me to... to learn your secrets... your capabilities... your passwords... your weaknesses."

There was a slight silence.

"And... is that what you've been doing?" asked Beast Boy, hesitantly.

Another silence.

And then.

"Yes," she whispered, "I... was supposed to compile everything in an Email... and send it all to him this evening."

"And... did you?"

Silence again, this one was deafening.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I-I couldn't..."

Yet another pause.

"I forgive you."

"What?" Terra was so taken aback, she pulled away and stared at him. Beast Boy's face was set. Determined. But warm. He was smiling at her; through his own tears.

"I _forgive_ you. I love you. I told you that. I don't care what you've done."

Terra's lip began to tremble again, "Why? Why don't you hate me, you fucking idiot?"

Beast Boy gave a small laugh, "Raven did say I passively make people stupider. But seriously, we've been together through almost everything since The Culling. You're stuck with me, warranty's void," he gave her a cheeky grin and blew her a raspberry. Then he pulled her in close again. Terra's sobs were fast becoming giggles, "AHA! Rae said I'd never make anyone laugh with my jokes! SHE'S FINALLY WRONG ABOUT SOMETHING!"  
They held each other a while longer before letting go and settling for leaning their foreheads together. A faintly forlorn look creeping onto their faces as the weight of reality began to settle – Beast Boy of course looking the less sad of the pair. Terra couldn't meet his eyes anymore.  
"I'm sorry," she said.  
"I've already forgiven you, literally" he said with a sad laugh, "We need to tell the others."

Terra nodded, "Okay."

"We need to find Robin and Batgirl."

* * *

Batgirl was in the main room, sitting at one of the computers, monitoring for crime reports. Rather lazily at that, seeing as how she was also playing a well-known grand strategy game.  
"Oh, hey guys," she said when they walked up to her, "I was just about to clock off."  
"Barbara, we need to talk to you and Dick," said Beast Boy  
"Can't it wait?" she yawned back.  
"No," he replied, very insistently.

Batgirl took a look over the two of them. Beast Boy looked like he'd just been hit by an emotional train. Terra looked on the verge of tears. She nodded quickly and called Robin. He was none too happy about being woken up, but was nevertheless quickly on the sofa with the three in less than ten minutes.

"Okay, what's so important that it couldn't wait until morning?" he grumbled.

Terra, with Beast Boy's arm still around her, tried to keep the quavering from her voice as she spoke, "Well... when Deathstroke... kidnapped me... he also..." she took a deep breath in, then out. Beast Boy intertwined his hand with hers, "He trained me to be a spy. I've been a spy for Deathstroke ever since I joined the Titans."

 **CRASH.**

They all looked round to see Raven standing in the kitchen area, staring at Terra, a look of shock and horror on her face – a face which now sported four glowing, red, slanted, malevolent eyes. The entire kitchen area was black, enveloped in Raven's darkness. On the work-surface in front of her, several items of crockery lay in pieces. Cutlery was now floating in the air around her, bending into knots and snapping like twigs. Gouges were beginning to form in the work-surfaces, the oven, the fridge, the carpet.

"RAVEN!" shouted Robin.

Raven seemed to come to herself. She leant forwards on her hands against the savaged counter and began to slowly control her breathing.

A few seconds later, the darkness shrank back under her cloak.

"Keep talking," she said, still staring at Terra.

Terra swallowed, "I... I was supposed to... to Email everything I had on you all to Deathstroke... I didn't. I couldn't. I.. I don't know what he'll do now. He was going to attack you after he'd seen the information. He... he's been hired to kill you all."

Robin and Batgirl took everything in, then looked at each other and nodded. Robin opened his communicator, "Robin to Starfire, Cyborg, Kid Flash and Fixit. Emergency team meeting on the sofa. Now."

* * *

The team was on the sofa. They had all been told. Starfire was hugging Silkie close to her, too tightly if his squirms were any indication. Cyborg was sitting with a blank look, as if he was struggling to process what he had been told. Kid Flash had his legs drawn up to his chest with his arms wrapped round them; for once he wasn't smiling. Raven had her cloak drawn tightly around her, her hood pulled as far over it's face as it would go, it's shadow obscuring most of her face. Fixit looked troubled – which was far more emotion than he was usually capable of showing. Robin and Batgirl were completely unreadable, side by side. Terra and Beast Boy were huddled together, arm in arm.

And then Kid Flash got up, went over to Terra and pulled her and Beast Boy into a bear hug.

A moment later, Batgirl joined him.

Then Starfire – Silkie making a tactical escape.

Next, Cyborg got up and joined the impromptu mob.

Then even Robin joined in.

Then only Raven and Fixit remained.

After a moment's pause, Fixit also got up and added to the group hug in his own incredibly awkward fashion.

Beast Boy fixed his bright eyes on Raven, "Rae?"

Raven sighed; a minute later, she too got up. She did not join the hug however.

Instead, she placed a hand each on a patch of Terra's and Beast Boy's shoulders that were not currently covered by the veritable scrum.

"No way in Azarath am I adding myself to the dog-pile," was all she said.


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote a follow-up, set some time after. Nothing especially serious; just some young people being idiots. I had the idea and it was persistent enough that I decided to write it down. This doesn't have a title yet. I may end up turning this thread into a lace to dump TT one-shots if I have more ideas.

Feel free to vomit your opinions here. Feedback, grammatical mistakes, etc. all is welcome.

So, without further ado:

 _'Raven!'_

Raven stopped for a moment, 'what was that?' nothing further seemed to happen. She turned back to her tea.

 _'Raven!'_

She stopped again, her brow furrowing, 'Who else in the name of Azarath could be up at this time of morning?'

 _'Dammit, Raven! Please, please be able to hear me!'_

She sighed and stood up. A moment later dark shadows enveloped her and she was gone. She emerged at the source of the thoughts, in Beast Boy's room of all places.

She stared.

Beast Boy was, as to be expected, in bed and sound asleep. Hardly unusual. An extremely sheepish-looking Terra was also in bed with him, which was extremely unusual. More noticeably – based on the amount of clothing strewn across the floor and the fact that Terra was clutching the covers around her chest – neither of them appeared to be wearing anything.  
Raven raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Raven.. um... I need your help," whispered a reddening Terra.

"I don't want to know." Raven said, making absolutely no effort to conceal her voice.

"You haven't even heard what-"

"And based on the current situation, I don't want to."

"Please Raven!"

Raven sighed, getting the sinking feeling she was going to regret this.

"Okay, fine. What's the... problem. And please be as vague as possible."

Terra turned an even brighter shade of red, "Well we.. um..."

"You fucked. I got that much, how does this involve needing my help?"

Terra gave a small squeak, "Would it kill you to keep your voice down? Do you really want everyone to find out? I don't know about you, but I don't want Cyborg reinventing 'Booyah'."

Now that she thought about it, Raven did not like that prospect either. She dropped her voice, "Fine. Get to the part where you need my help."

"Well, uh.. we uh... didn't, um, use any... er..." her voice petered out as Raven stared at her. There was a long silence.

"Then you're idiots," Raven finally said, "What do you expect me to do about it? Why the Azarath didn't you get some protection?"

"It was pretty spur of the fucking moment!" whispered Terra hotly.

"No shit. Deal with it," Raven said, and with that she was gone in a rush of darkness. Terra stared at where Raven had just been with horror.

Through the floor Terra heard maniacal laughter issuing from what sounded like the kitchen. Then she heard a loud, drawn out groan and seconds later Raven was back in the room amid another burst of darkness.

"Okay, fine," she said, "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to get a morning-after pill for me."

"And you can't get it yourself, because?"

"I'm not really in a condition to get up... much less go out," Terra blushed again at this.

"Why?" Raven furrowed her brow, confused.

"Think about it, Rae."

Raven thought for a moment, "I don't follow."

Terra sighed, "My legs are _really_ sore."

"How come?" asked Raven.

"Are you trying to drag this out deliberately? Or are you being serious?"

"I genuinely still don't follow."

"My legs are sore from all the fucking," Terra rushed out, very quietly.

"Oh."

"Oh? Seriously?"

"I'm not exactly well versed in this kind of thing," said Raven defensively, "So let me get this straight; you expect _me_ to go out and get a morning after pill in broad daylight? In public? You _have_ heard of the paparazzi and the internet, right?"

"Pleeeaase?" Terra begged for what felt like the fiftieth time that morning, "You can disguise yourself surely? I'll owe you."

Raven snorted, "I highly doubt you are capable of paying me back for _this_."  
"Markovian tea?"

"Excuse me?" said Raven, looking much more seriously at Terra now.

"I can get you some Markovian tea."

"Lifetime supply?"

"If that's what it costs."

Raven pretended to think about it for a moment before, "Deal. Give me fifteen minutes," then she was gone in a flurry of shadow.

She returned about fifteen minutes later to find Terra snuggled up against the still-asleep Beast Boy.

"We will never speak of this again. I expect my tea by the end of the week," was all Raven said before dropping the blister onto the bed.

"Will do," Terra replied, "But I'll be telling Gar."

"I should hope so," Raven said, glancing at the now-purring but still sleeping Beast Boy.

* * *

Later that morning, a now-dressed Beast Boy and Terra entered the main room. They walked over to Raven, who was reading a new detective mystery book – the hero of which was a blatantly ripped off combination of Batman and Dr. Mid-Nite.

"Thanks Rae," said Beast Boy as the two sat down on sofa beside her.

"That tea had better be as good as it's supposed to fucking be!" snapped Raven and pointed up to the newsfeed on the TV.

On it was a photo of a rather impressively disguised Raven, buying a morning after-pill. The only way it was possible to tell it was her was due to the side-by-side photo of Raven with a facial recognition scan clearly highlighting the identical face structure in both photos. At the bottom of the screen was the caption:

 _ **'Titan Raven seen buying morning-after pill by forensic expert! Who is Raven's new man?'**_

Beast Boy and Terra stared up at the screen in horror.

"Rae, we're so sorry!" said Terra after she had fully processed the newsfeed. "Shit, this is completely our-"

"Just shut up," Raven snapped icily.

"Raven? Can you please explain this?" came Batgirl's voice over their shoulders, "You're supposed to tell us if you have a boyfriend – he could be in danger now!"

"Looks like Raven reinvented 'BOOYAH'!" called Cyborg from the door.

Raven slammed her book shut. "You want an explanation, ask these two idiots," and with that she stormed off.

Batgirl turned to Terra and Beast Boy, "So? I'm waiting."


End file.
